The Partners Training Program in Precision & Genomic Medicine is designed to provide rigorous, interdisciplinary training of postdoctoral scientists in the translational genomic, clinical and computational sciences that are driving a new era of precision and genomic medicine. Our proposal brings together three outstanding components to build a world-class training program genomic medicine: 1) an internationally- recognized faculty of experienced mentors with expertise in precision and genomic medicine across a broad range of disciplines, 2) outstanding institutional resources bridging clinical, genomic, and data sciences, and 3) deep engagement with cutting edge, collaborative initiatives at the regional, national, and international levels to provide rich training experiences. The program will have a particular emphasis in four domains of precision and genomic medicine in which the participating institutions and faculty have become national and international leaders: 1) medical genetics/genomics; 2) data science; 3) molecular medicine; and 4) implementation science. The program begins with ?embedded rotations? in relevant laboratory and clinical settings and then provides a structured but flexible curriculum of didactic courses, case conferences, journal clubs, seminars, and retreats covering scientific foundations, essential skills for career development, team science, and RCR training. A core element of the training program is a mentored research experience that will include mentored research projects and career development guidance. We have assembled a group of 43 established and highly collaborative faculty mentors across the Partners Healthcare System (including Massachusetts General Hospital and Brigham and Women?s Hospital) as well as Harvard Medical School, MIT, the Broad Institute, and Boston Children?s Hospital. Trainees will work closely with a mentorship team comprising a Primary Mentor (in their primary domain of interest), a Secondary Mentor (in a secondary domain), and the two Program Directors. An individualized training program will be developed and monitored in conjunction with the mentorship team. Trainees will also benefit from access to extensive data networks and resources in which our faculty have played leading roles including the eMERGE network, TOPmed, the All of Us Research Program, the Partners Biobank, gnoMAD/ExAC, the Center for Common Disease Genetics, the Center for Mendelian Disease Genomics, the Undiagnosed Diseases Network, and others. Program oversight will include guidance from a Steering Committee of senior faculty mentors and an External Advisory Committee of nationally-renowned leaders spanning the four domains of precision and genomic medicine research. The program is geared toward physician-scientists as well as PhD or equivalent scientists intending to develop careers in precision or genomic medicine research. Trainees will be supported for two years and the program will begin with two fellows in Year 1, increasing to six by Year 4 and beyond. At the completion of this fellowship, trainees will be well-prepared to launch independent research careers in genomic medicine.